Home in Your Arms
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Larxene is having an anniversary and Xigbar decides to join her. XIGLAR oneshot.


Xigbar x Larxene 212 / Home in your arms

Warnings: Larxene's bad language and my grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: Happy happy XigLar day! (the second of December, hooray!) Actually this is one of rare Larxene pairings I support~ Currently I'm planning a Xigbar x Larxene fic with SeventhDreamer. Hopefully it will be released in January or February.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I was standing on the top of the Memory's Skyscraper, the place where the memories from the time we weren't Nobodies were clearer than anywhere else. The sky was rather cloudy, soon it would be raining. Kingdom Hearts shone brightly over the dark city, leaving behind the flashing neon lights. I wished for a thunderstorm. It would be great.

"I knew I would found you here today", Xigbar said, appearing from a portal. "Blondie." His lips curled into a half-smile. I looked at the older Nobody.

"Xigbar", I replied coolly. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't that just plain rude?" he asked. "It's a special day. For both of us."

I smirked. "I would say it is."

-o-o-o-o-

Beginning of the flashback.

I had woken up on an alley but I wasn't sure how I had ended up here. I had lost my sense of time soon after. This wasn't my home city for sure. There were gaps in my memory. I remembered walking alone. It had been a night. Or had it?

I frowned, shaking my head. There had been little black creatures. Then… nothing. I remembered nothing. I hugged my knees. I felt somehow empty, hollow. Like I wasn't here at all. I touched my chest. There wasn't beating of my heart. My heart wasn't there.

"Am I… Am I dead?"

"That's quite strongly said."

I turned around. There was a dark figure, dressed entirely in black. It was a man, taller than me. I couldn't see his face because of the hood. "A female Nobody has been created", he hummed, clapping his hands.

"Who are you and what do you know about me?!" I yelled, getting panicky because he walked closer to me. Was he a God of death? Was he here to take me away? I didn't want to die. "Don't come closer!"

"It took a while to find a new member and yet you treat me like that", he laughed, somehow amused of my situation. I didn't know what was so funny. He took down his hood, grinning at me. There was a long, nasty scar on his left cheek, and an eye patch hid another piercing yellow eye. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel…?" I wasn't sure. In fact I didn't feel anything. Did it make me sad? Was I angry? I was so confused I wanted to yell. I was all alone. I didn't understand. "I feel some kind of… sorrow", I replied, trying to hide my uncertainty.

His grin widened, like he was going to laugh again. "Wrong! You feel nothing! And that's the point", he said, offering his hand. "The very point."

"Don't you dare to touch me!" I cried out, slapping the offered hand.

"Aren't you a bitchy little thing!" Now he was laughing at me. "That attitude is based on your memories. You don't really feel that anger you show", he explained.

I crawled up. "And who are you to tell me that?!" I spat. If I wasn't angry then why I wanted to yell at him? Memories, he said. I disliked the way he sounded like he knew everything about me.

He smirked. "Oh, right. I haven't even introduced myself", he snorted. "The name's Xigbar. What about yours?"

"Arlene", I said quickly. He had finally asked a question I could answer. He frowned at me, curious. No, confused. He had other expressions than that foolish grin, I thought. But he was difficult to read, that Xigbar.

"Nah, that must be your Somebody's name", Xigbar stated. "The person's you were. You have noticed the change, right? But well, I'll call you… Blondie."

I rolled my eyes. He had really bad sense when it came to nicknaming people. Blondie, right. Did he mean I sounded stupid to him?

"But why me?" I asked. I demanded an answer. Why had I become like this? I wasn't dead if it was believing in him. "Tell me if you know."

He smiled, pointing at my chest. "You had a strong heart, filled with darkness." I blinked. There had been darkness within my heart? Xigbar nodded, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "That attracted them", he said.

"Them…?"

"The Heartless. Those nasty little things", he snorted. Those black creatures from before had blocked the alley. I moved partly behind Xigbar's back.

"Why they don't attack now?" I whispered.

Xigbar just laughed. "Why to attack someone more powerful than themselves? Use your head." He moved his hand opening some kind of portal. "Well, Blondie, are you coming with me? Those fellows maybe would like to mess up with you a little more if you stayed."

I pushed him off my way and stepped into the portal. I had no intentions to do anything with those heartless. There was no turning back now. Xigbar, whether you are a God of death or not, you're saner than all those things combined, I thought. I didn't know where we were going or why he had been looking for me, but somehow it didn't even matter. Was it because I didn't feel fear or anger? I didn't know that either.

We didn't walk for long time before Xigbar opened another portal, an exit. "You'll learn to do this to", he told, smiling. "It's part of the easy stuff."

I just snorted, stepping out after him. My eyes widened as I looked around.

"Welcome to the World That Never Was", Xigbar said. I held my breath. We were on a room with great, wide windows. From the window I could see the night sky, and on the sky, flowing right above us was a moon. A beautiful, heart-shaped moon.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Xigbar hummed, seeing how looked at the moon. "That's what we call Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" I repeated, my gaze not leaving the gleaming orb.

"You'll get used to it", Xigbar laughed. "When you've meet our Superior, Kingdom Hearts is all what matters. If you work hard, you'll get your heart back. Kingdom Hearts… can grant that wish. And many more."

"And how do you know all that?" I asked, suspicious. It sounded too good to be true.

He smiled, raising his hand on my shoulder. "I just know, Blondie", he said. "I just know."

We walked through the many corridors which all I tried to commit to my memory until we stopped in front of a massive door.

"You'll meet the Superior now", he said. "He'll tell you everything you need to know for now."

"You're not going with me?" I asked, surprised. I had thought he would come with me.

"Nah, I'll just wait for you here", Xigbar told, shaking his hand. "It'll go fine."

I could say it went fine. The Superior, Xemnas his name was, was a rather interesting person. He gave me a long speech about who we are and what we were looking for. And everything he said leaded somehow to Kingdom Hearts. He seemed to have a greater plan than Xigbar had even made me expect. Getting our lost hearts back, not being considered as Nobodies. I had heard so much and I didn't know what to think.

I left the great room where I had met Xemnas. Xigbar was waiting for me in the corridor.

"Well, well, well. You look great in black, Blondie. Or what should I call you?" Xigbar hummed, grinning widely. So he had known about the name giving ceremony and getting a new outfit.

I smiled. "It's Larxene. Ranked XII in the Organization XIII." Second to last.

"Larxene, eh?" Xigbar repeated, tasting my new name. "Sounds a pretty badass name for a girl like you. What about your attribute? Did you figure that out yet?" I shook my head. He gave a grin. "Well, take your time with it."

"What about now?" I asked.

He laughed. "You're not tired yet? Well, I could take you to one place", he said, opening yet another portal. He'd said I could learn to do it too, and I was totally waiting for it. "You're not afraid of heights, aren't ya?" Xigbar added. I shook my head, grinning.

"Bring it on."

The portal opened. "It's gonna storm tonight", Xigbar told, closing the portal after us. I looked around. We were outside the fortress they called a castle, on top of a skyscraper. The Kingdom Hearts shone brightly but some dark clouds had indeed gathered, foreshadowing lightning and rain. "I thought it would be like… some kind of fireworks."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Xigbar smiled back at me, tucking a straw of my hair behind my ear. "Nothingness suits you, Larxene", he said friendly. "You're now where you belong. Welcome home."

End of the flashback.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I looked up at the Kingdom Hearts. The clouds had partly hid it behind themselves but its glow was still clearly visible. The first lightning struck flashed, making me grin slightly.

"Xigbar", I started, leaning to his shoulder. "It's nice to be home."

He grinned. "Indeed it is."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: That was my Xigxene fic. Rate and review, I would truly appreciate it~


End file.
